


Pillow Talk

by GrrraceUnderfire



Series: Heroes du Jour: A Series of Prompts and Responses [6]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrraceUnderfire/pseuds/GrrraceUnderfire
Summary: A pillow would be cozy right around now.Hogan’s Heroes Prompt Week #6: Sandwich
Relationships: Louis LeBeau & Peter Newkirk
Series: Heroes du Jour: A Series of Prompts and Responses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Pillow Talk

“He’s shaking like a leaf.”

”That’s an original phrase, that is, Carter. I know he’s shaking. I’m sitting right here.”

Newkirk had settled LeBeau onto his bunk, but the cold and damp wouldn’t leave him. Hot tea, dry clothes, and a pile of blankets weren’t enough. An icy rain had soaked his bones.

”Heat. It’s the only answer,” Newkirk said. “We’ve got to warm him up.”

”The stove’s on. We could move his bunk closer.”

Hogan was hovering now. “That little stove won't help. It’s sandwich time.”

”Golly, Sir, how can you think about food at a time like this? Any way, LeBeau’s not exactly in a condition to prepare anything...”

”Carter, that is not what the Colonel’s talking about,” Newkirk said, rolling his eyes. “And he could bloody well manage a cheese sandwich on his own.”

”Thank you for the vote of confidence, Newkirk,” Hogan smirked.

Newkirk was pulling off his shirt as he he spoke. “My pleasure, Sir. Come on Carter. You’re the right size. What are you w-waiting for? Let’s get on with it.” As Carter looked at him incredulously, he added, “Take those layers off. Sk-skin is better for, ah... r-r-radiating body heat.”

He slipped into the bunk behind LeBeau and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his bare chest against his friend’s back. LeBeau’s teeth were chattering like a jackhammer. “Get on the other side! Sandwich him for wwwarmth!” he commanded.

”Oh yeah, I read about this in Boy Scouts,” Carter said. He stripped off his jumpsuit and t-shirt and climbed into the bunk, cradling LeBeau from the other side.

He lay there for a few minutes, but silence was difficult for Carter. So he prattled. “Gee, this is kind of cozy. You know, I thought it might be kind of weird, but actually it’s comfortable and there’s nothing at all funny going on and... hey how long do we do this?”

”Until he stops shaking. Half an hour probably,” Hogan said as he draped a blanket over the three-man sandwich. “And I don’t think Newkirk’s interested in your pillow talk.”

”We don’t have pillows, Sir. We’re prisoners,” Carter said.

”Shhh. Let them sleep,” Hogan said. 

Carter lifted himself up on a shoulder and peered over LeBeau’s sleeping form. Newkirk was out cold.

”That was quick,” Carter said.

”I think they’ve done this before,” Hogan said softly. “Things were a lot rougher in ‘40 and ‘41.” He crouched down at Carter’s back and patted his shoulder. “It’s why he worries so much.” 

Carter nodded and was silent, for a change.


End file.
